


Random Collection of My Mind

by The_Nerd_Extremist



Category: Jibberish, Thoughts - Fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: Collection of Stuff, Other, Randomness, Suicidal Thoughts, Thoughts in General
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_Extremist/pseuds/The_Nerd_Extremist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of all my mind ... Random things I create ... Random poems or song lyrics and just stuff I can't put to any other good use ... There is quite a fair bit of negativity running through my veins and as my veins open the negativity spills all every single inch of me ... Spills all over everything ... Worse than Pandora's Box ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How am I represented in Society?

**Author's Note:**

> My English teacher was letting us have a laid back lesson because it is the second last day of school and so she gave us two questions to answer then let us do what we pleased ... This is the first question answer ...

**How am I represented in Society?**

I do not know …

I am the loner in the corner of the room that nobody likes or pays any real attention to ...

I am a victim of people’s minds and they are under the influence of society’s lethal intoxication methods ...

I spill out word vomit in the form of quotes and song lyrics because I am trash. I have nothing real in my existence, only the negativity that people trow my way and I force it good ...

I don’t want to exist …

Yet here I am …

My entity has not been granted it’s wish …

The birthday candles didn’t do their job …

They all failed …


	2. How is my age group represented in Society?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second question that my English teacher gave us and its answer ...

**How is my age group represented in Society?**

I don’t want to know …

I don’t like being considered normal …

Normal is the society …

I don’t like the society or it’s lethal intoxication methods …

I don’t want to be a part of that …

I hate being normal …

I do everything to avoid being normal …

Yet I get grouped into a “normal” category all the time …


	3. The Room Is Dark And The World Is Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling the negativity flow freely through my vein again and I let them open and spill across the page and drown the blank page in whatever you want to call this ...

The room is dark …

And the world is cold …

There is no in between …

They are the same …

The world will not give you light …

It’s up to you to make your own light …

And you can do it …

Because you need to …

And it takes all different forms …

Not everybody’s light is the same …

Some chose a positive light …

And others rather negative lights …

But because we have so many different forms of social interactions in this world …

We no longer feel like creating our own light is necessary anymore …

We rely upon the light of others to light ourselves …

Everybody has a person that if their small flickering light fails they turn to them …

I however do not exactly …

I am the person that everybody uses for light and kindling …

Everybody drops their negativity and their failed, broken lights on me and I churn it and remake the broken lights and make the bad good again …

Because I am in this endless cycle I cannot reverse the roles …

I cannot have somebody replace me and do my job towards me …

Because nobody is strong enough to contain the information I give them …

I will tell you what I can but your mind will take a stand …

This has happened too many times …

I tell people what I can as simply as possible and they freak out and by the time 5 minutes has passed 10 people know …

I’m not like you guys …

I’m not like you …

Music is my heaven …

Music is my glorious death …

They are connected …

There is no in between ...

They are the same …

Life is my hell …

Life is my burden …

They are connected …

There is no in between …

They are the same …


	4. Rantish Mission/Quest/THING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting here with my friend and we're complaining about the shitty music Foxtel always puts on ... Was angry at the start and then it took to the roads and had a happy dream ... This is actually one of the first happy things I've ever written ... I'm scared ...

So basically I was in hospital for 3 and a bit weeks straight right ... And we had Foxtel which was a bonus because normally at home I don't have that and I thought it would be cool because my friends have Foxtel and when I go over to their houses the music channels aren't  **too bad** ... But oh was I wrong ... Because the only music channel that they had in the Mental Adolescents Ward was  _Channel [v]_ ... Which at first wasn't such a bad thing ... Though I  **did** spend two whole days sleeping in my room practically dead to the world (literally I was so knocked out that as soon as I got settled back in my bed I was out cold) and I only woke up when it was food time ... And then on the third day I was told that I had to come out of my room ... Which sucked because I didn't want to fucking socialise ... I wanted to fucking sleep with my music but fuck no I can't do that can I ... Dumbasses ... Anyway after I socalised we played the music channel because it was music and somewhat decent ... And then the next day we played the same channel thinking it would be somewhat fresh and newer ... But then it played the same songs again and again and again ... They didn't even bother to change up the order of the songs half the time ... And in one day we saw the same interview 6 times ... We literally watched the same music videos over and over again so many times that we could almost memories the entirety of the songs and their dance moves to go with it ...  **I learnt how to Whip and Nae Nae because of this** ... Do you realise how sad that is??

Anyway you might think: " _Well why don't you just watch something else?_ " Well we tried ... But we wanted music because none of us could decide together on some TV Show ... Because I eventually made them watch Spongebob SquarePants for 3 mornings straight before I got the remote taken off me every morning ... So you get the idea ... It was just easier to leave it on the music shit that to have to try and work the fricking TV unit shit ... So after a while I brought in a USB of FOB and stuff and made them watch that instead ... Which was better than Watch Me Whip/Watch Me Nae Nae all fucking day ... So win win situation for me basically ...

Anyways so  **3 months after** I'm out of hospital and I shit you not ... THEY ARE STILL PLAYING REPEATS!!! I'm actually sitting here complaining about this with my friend and we've decided that we're going to create our own Music Video Channel on Foxtel and maybe Free-To-air TV for those without Foxtel ...

It will be absolutely amazing and perfect!

We will name it: " _We Got The Good Stuff_ " and we will play Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco and twenty one pilots and we will take requests and we will mix it up and mash it up and keep it awesome and different and not the same old all day every day!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Or I could just sit here and blast my music to myself and complain about the shitty job Foxtel Music does ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That sounds easier


	5. Guess What?

Nobody reads this anyways but still I feel extremely excited and I want to shout this to the ever extending (or is it starting to shrink? Nobody knows for sure ... Yet) universe ...

 

Are you ready?

 

 

 

Are you really?

 

 

 

You know that one band with the 19 missing members who all apparently went to flight school ...

 

twenty øne piløts ...

 

Yeah ... They are doing a tour called The Emøtiønal Røadshøw ... 

 

 

 

 

AND THEY'RE BRINGING IT TO AUSTRALIA!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

May 3rd 2016 TWENTY ONE PILOTS WILL BE IN BRISBANE AGAIN ....

 

 

 

 

AND I'M GETTING TICKETS TO SEE THEIR SHOW!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

AND I'M GOING TO CRY WAY TOO MUCH AND MAKE WAAAAAY TOO MANY JOSH DUN JOKES ....

 

 

 

 

And I'm going with my friend ... And hopefully we'll be able to see both of them backstage this time ... My friend last time only got to see Tyler ... But we're hoping Josh might come out ... And I'm also hoping Josh comes out because I want to see what cat's he's collected in  _Neko Atsume_ ...

 

 

 

 

Because Cats ....

 

 

 

And why not??


	6. Forever Ends Here <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ... Forever Ends Here is a band ...  
> Members/Instruments:  
>  ~ Luke McChesney: Guitar + Vocals  
>  ~ Kane McChesney: Drums  
>  ~ Maverick Burnett: Bass + Vocals (during live performances/shows)  
>  ~ Jackson Lehane: Guitar + Vocals (during live performances/shows)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly Jackson is leaving due to personal reasons and we will all miss him and we hope whatever he decides to goes well <3

So ... Monday comes and my friend ( **Spoon Man ... yeah ... don't question it ... it'll only hurt your head more** ) come up to me and says:

"Hey, so my Sydney friend went and saw this band and told them about me and now they're coming to Brisbane and they wanna meet me ... Wanna come?"

And I said I'd love to, and it's kinda cool that a band wants to meet my friend! Spoon Man told me that they aren't the biggest yet or anything and said that they were trying to download their music to try and listen to it before the concert ... Because neither of us had heard of them before ...

So ... the week goes by and now it's Thursday and I've decided to  _actually look these people up_ ... So I did, watched their official music video to their song: " _Yours Sincerely, I Believed_ " and fell in love with them immediately. I still didn't know who did what and which one was singing or anything so I looked that up whilst listening to their other official music videos: " _Send Me Crazy_ ", " _Oceans Away_ ", " _100 Times Over_ ", " _Chapters_ ", and " _Here's To The Night_ ".

Found out which one did what and slowly began to recognise them upon seeing them ... Downloaded a whole bunch of images to help me recognise them and learn who they are and stuff ... Friday I listened to more of their music and stuff ... Luke is cute ... Yeah I have another band crush ... It's horrible goddamn but I love them all anyway ... ( **See what I did there? He he he he ...** )

So yeah ... Went to sleep over at Spoon Man's house on Saturday ... Listened to more of their music again ... Obsessed and fangirled a bit more ... Went to Lions and stayed away until 4 in the morning ... Went to sleep because that's probably a good idea ... Woke up at 6 ... Went back to sleep ... Woke up again ... Finally got up and actually jump-started my heart and then got really excited and couldn't shut up ...

Went to the City Botanical Gardens ... Looked for them whilst Spoon Man was constantly checking Twitter and Facebook for where they were going to be and stuff ... Adopted a friend along the way who then decided to ditch us when we found out where they would be ... Waited there for a while ... Found new friends who were doing photography and videos and stuff for the acoustic set ... One of them asked if we went to the 18+ concert the Sat night because they thought I might have been 18 ... Sometimes I wish I was and then there are other times where I just wanna be a 5 year old again ... Never really in between ...

Then the crowd got bigger and it was kinda creepy and scary because there were so many people ... And I was wearing a white crop top of Travis Barker over the top of a black singlet and black skinny's with ripped knees ... And I'm ugly so it was awkward ...

Eventually I spotted them walking around the edge of the Botanic Gardens and coming into the entrance and then the acoustic set began ... It was so cool and cute and everything was great ... I recorded as much as I could but sadly due to the typical Queensland heat my iPhone overheated several times ... Cutting out half-way through recording stuff, not letting me use it until it had cooled down again ... And then overheating again ... And then glitching on the last song which was the best one ... It was recording perfectly but then it wouldn't let me stop recording ... And then it glitched, stopped recording and deleted that recording ... THANKS IPHONE!

They did in order (if I remember correctly ... I hope I do):

Oceans Away

Chapters

Yours Sincerely, I Believed

Jackson doing a cover of All Time Low's song Cinderblock Garden

Cover of Sorry by Justin Bieber

Send Me Crazy

 

Then they finished their set and Kane informed everyone that the merch would be situated where they were currently performing and that they would be staying back to see  **every single person** who came to the set in person and spend a decent amount of time with them ... And then Kane did the cutest/funniest thing ever ... In order to get through the crowd of people to where they were staying: He put his arms in the air, waved them around like he didn't care, made funny noises, and walked through the crowd continuing to do the stupid dance ...

So me and Spoon Man stayed with the merch guys, bought some merch and talked to them ... Was pretty cool ... The guy who was mainly talking to the people buying stuff (wearing a really sick as frick space themed button up shirt) gave me the stuff I wanted, then I realised I needed one size smaller for my singlet, I changed it and he gave me a small in the sleeved shirt, so I had to go back and change it again ... He looked like he was about to cry because he got it wrong ... But he was cool about it XD

Spoon Man wanted to have a photo with them and I asked for my friend and they were so cool about it ... The merch guys even laughed at my joke ... There was a lizard that came up to the bench and it got pointed out and then I pretended to be the lizard and was saying: "Hey, uh, can I buy some merch? How much is it in lizard money?" ANd they laughed at my joke!

I also asked the space-shirt guy if I could wear his hat but he said no ... His girlfriend said that I could punch him if he said no ... I didn't punch him obviously though that's mean!

 

So yeah ... then we waited around for the line to die down, joined the line and then got told by Kane that Luke was actually running late for a tattoo appointment ... SO we had to start speeding up a little ... But they still stayed to see everyone in the line and people coming up to the individually afterwards!!

Sorry Luke for making you late :/

 

But it was so cool, I got a hug from each of them individually ... and then they were going to take a group photo but I asked nicely if they could carry me (because I wanted to be carried by my favourite bands when I met them) and I automatically expected them to say no but I asked anyway ... And then they said yes and I was really confused because they agreed to carrying me and whilst I was confused Luke picked most of me up and nearly fell over because nobody else helped him and he wasn't in the position to carry all of me by himself ... Kane supported my back and Jackson was my armrest and support ... And Maverick seriously just stood there ... Staring at his hands out in front of him ... I think he was expecting me to lift my legs up and put them in his arms but if I had've done that we all would've fallen over on top of me ... Not the best idea ... Eventually Kane, Luke and Jackson told Mav to pick up my legs and gave him a little bit of a hard time jokingly ... 

 

Then after they put me down I cried ... And then they got through everyone and I went up to Luke after and asked him something I forgot to ask him earlier (about playing Saxophone with Braces) and then he agreed to take selfies with me and he held my phone for it (because I suck shit at taking good selfies) and it was awesome ... My friend Spoon Man's mum got videos of them picking me up and Luke taking selfies with me ...

 

All in all it was a great day out and it was my first acoustic set for any band ... Which is pretty sick and they were so great and they were really captivating and they engaged with the audience all the time ... Kane even stanched someone's iPad to say hi to a video-chat buddy that was watching ... And they made jokes and laughed and had fun with us all ... Really loved it so much!!!

 

And then the next day (Monday so school) was a free-dress day so I wore my Forever Ends Here burger and fries shirt and I was so happy and stupid and happy and sad because post-concert blues ... And then I got sick ... Became a vegetable on Tuesday and eventually managed to go to school on Friday ...

 

Yeah ... And during some of the songs that they played, they videoed us for stuff that they were going to put onto YouTube :)

 

 

And nobody reads this anyways but still ... I am a happy little stupidspud ...

 

~ Much Love <3 ~ Kat


	7. PanicAtThePenetration's Words Of Wisdom:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PanicAtThePenetration wishes to leave a message with us all ...

" _... and that's the advice I shall leave the world with. Always panic at the penetration!_ "

 

This is very valid advice and MUST BE SPREAD ACROSS THE WORLD LIKE VEGEMITE!!! ( **Because I'm Australian so fu** )

If you see this, PLEASE MAKE A CHAPTER IN ANY/ALL OF YOUR STORIES! We must embrace this wonderful and very important and relevant advice AND RELEASE IT TO THE INTERNET WORLD!!! Please help this good cause :)

 

Because fun times ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And remember kids:

**ALWAYS PANIC AT THE PENETRATION!**

 

~ Much Love <3 ~ Kat


	8. Role-Play (Pathfinder) Character History ~ Kät ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part my my character history ... It's not finished yet ... What do you think??

#  ** Kät **

**Mother:** Elf

**Father:** Dwarf

Before I was born, my mother was out foraging in the woods that neighboured a dwarf kingdom. She was unaware however that she was entering the home of a large bear and continued to collect the wild berries that were growing there. Her trespassing didn’t go unnoticed by the bear which had located her and was about to strike down upon her. My mother was too busy to realise and the bear attacked her by surprise. The bear came down on her, severely injuring her, before rearing up for another attack. However before the bear could deliver the killing blow, a mighty roar came from my mother’s left and a great body mass collided with the bear, taking it to the ground. The mass was of different fur skins so it appeared and it had an array of belts and weapons slung across it. As they were rolling around on the ground battling for supremacy and dominance my mother saw this as her chance to get out of the way and survey her attained injuries. She collected her gathering supplies and hightailed it to safer ground, but still within view of the scuffle. She could see that the body mass that had gallantly intervened was winning easily. Within minutes the bear was slain and the other had won. My mother called out to let the other know her location, which the mass then proceeded to make towards.


End file.
